


Graduation

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheesy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, Husbands, Hybrids, Loving Marriage, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, True Love, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: It's a great day for Yuta. Taeyong is there as always when he needs him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Graduation

Yuta was nervous. After four years of hard work, lots of hours spent on books and in the library, it was finally time to graduate and receive the diploma. The hybrid couldn't believe it for a long time when it turned out that he was awarded as one of the best students. There was, however, one thing that was terrifying for him. Well, he was going to give a speech to the entire group of professors and other graduates.

Yuta was very concerned about his speech. He knew he wouldn't be the only one, but he couldn't help but worry. He spent several days searching the internet and books for any advice on public speaking. He even pulled an all-nighter to try to write something worthy, but often his ideas ended up in the bin. In the end, he managed to come up with something a few hours before the graduation ceremony, so the boy was very stressed as he didn't even have time to practice it.

Of course, all this time Yuta could count on the support of his beloved. Taeyong was the only person the hybrid invited to the ceremony. The Korean bought them tailored suits especially for this occasion so that both he and his husband looked their best.

On the day of the ceremony, the Japanese was unable to swallow anything. He only drank some herbal tea and held Taeyong's hand tightly all the way to university, who tried to cheer him up.

"You can do it, Yu. I love you and I keep my fingers crossed for you, baby." Taeyong placed a gentle kiss on the hybrid's lips and waved at him as Yuta left to join the other students.

When the moment of Yuta's speech finally came, Taeyong straightened up in his chair and with pride and a smile on his face, looked at his beloved.

"Dear President, Dear Professors, Dear Friends and Colleagues! Four years ago I crossed the threshold of this university, and today I leave it, knowing who I am and who I want to be. I am doing it with regret, but also with the hope that the knowledge I have acquired during these years will enable me to achieve further successes, I would like to thank the professors for their understanding and patience. I am grateful for your persistence in making us wise, reasonable, good people. To you, friends I met here, thank you for all the good advice and wonderful memories. There is one more person I would like to mention. It was thanks to him that I didn't quit in moments when nothing made sense to me. He was my motivation and greatest support. I would like to wholeheartedly thank my husband Lee Taeyong for taking care of me. This diploma is also your merit, love."

Yuta's voice was steady as if all the stress that had plagued him before had disappeared in an instant. His face beamed, and his broad smile made him seem even more attractive than Taeyong had ever thought. When he spoke he sounded serious but also melodic, behind his well-chosen words there was a hint of melancholy.

Staring at the love of his life, Taeyong initially didn't notice how suddenly the room fell silent. Only someone who was sitting next to him nudged his shoulder and pointed to Yuta, still standing on the stage.

"They've been calling you for minutes, Mister." An unknown person said, and Lee blushed with embarrassment and got up from his chair right away, going downstairs.

When he reached the stage, Yuta smiled at him and tenderly grabbed his arm, standing in a row with the other graduates.

"They take photos of graduates and their companions, so stop crying and smile." The Japanese chuckled and straightened his husband's tie. It was only after these words that Taeyong realized that he had shed a few tears from his emotion.

After saying goodbye to the other students, Yuta and Taeyong left the university and, as they had done many times over the past years, went to the ice cream café across the street, where they ordered the most expensive desserts as part of the celebration.

Immediately after that, they went to visit Doyoung, to whom the hybrid boasted a diploma and distinction. They also stayed for dinner, which Jaehyun had prepared especially for them. So when they finally got home late in the evening, they didn't protracted, but immediately threw themselves into each other's arms and spent the night of passion in the quiet of their bedroom, whose walls tried to camouflage moans of pleasure and sighs of ecstasy.

And when in the morning Taeyong woke up with the naked body of his beloved who curled up on his chest, he realized that he was holding his whole world in his hands and thanked God in his soul for having found each other so many years ago.


End file.
